


Six Flags

by Bex90



Series: Adventures of the Gallagher-Milkoviches [3]
Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Family time, M/M, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey take their family to Six Flags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Flags

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Six Flags. I wrote this with the website up as a reference but hopefully it's relatively accurate

“Why the hell are we going this again?” Mickey grumbled as he pulled into the car park of the Six Flags theme park.   
“Because as a family it’s been a rough few months and we need to spend some quality time together” Ian repeated the same line he’d been saying for weeks.   
“And we couldn’t do that at home because…?” Mickey turned the car off and looked at Ian.   
“The kids deserve to do something special!” Hannah giggled from the back seat before Ian could answer. Her fathers looked back at her, laughing along with Yev.   
“You heard the girl Mick, now stop grumbling and let’s get out there!” Ian chuckled. Mickey rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car as Yev unbuckled himself and Hannah to join their fathers.   
“Fifi!” Hannah squealed, dashing across the carpark. “Marky!”   
“Hannah, get your little butt back here!” Mickey called after the little girl.   
“Hey Fi, Mark” Ian greeted the couple as they came wandering over. Fiona had Hannah in her arms, talking to her softly. Ian smiled gratefully at his sister.   
Hannah turned to her fathers with a pout. “I’m sorry Daddy and Papa, I won’t run off again”   
"You’d better not” Mickey stepped beside Fiona and poked his daughter in the ribs.   
“You’ll have to stay overnight if you do” Hannah squealed as Mickey continued to tickle her. Soon she was wiggling out of Fiona’s arms and wrapping her arms around Mickey’s neck.   
“Hey guys” Mark said as wrapped an arm around Fiona’s waist.   
“Liam coming?” Yev asked expectantly. “He’ll be here bud” Fiona smiled as her nephew’s excitement.   
“He had to work for a couple of hours early this morning. Said he’d meet us here”   
“Hey! Don’t go in without me!” Liam’s voice rang out through the carpark and Yev lit up like a Christmas tree. The teen was red faced and sweating as he ran up to his family.   
“Hey Liam” Yev was quick to greet his favourite uncle.   
“Hey kid, you ready for all these rides?” Liam grinned at the young boy.   
“I was born ready!” Yev exclaimed.   
“Alrighty then, let’s go!” Ian said to the group. Mickey put Hannah down and took her hand before falling in step with his husband as they led the group into the theme park.

“That was so fun!” Hannah squealed as she and Fiona stumbled off The Jester’s Wild Ride. Fiona looked a little green as Mark put an arm out to support her.   
“I shouldn’t have had that hotdog before going on a spinning ride” she said, leaning heavily on her husband.   
“Weak” Mickey coughed as Ian punched him in the arm.   
“Ok Milkovich, you can take her on the next one” Fiona voice was full of sarcasm.   
“Yeah Papa, you and me on the next one!” Hannah caught on to the end of their conversation. Mickey groaned as Ian threw an arm over his shoulders, chuckling lightly in his ear.   
“Where to next Yev?” Ian asked his son who was studying a large park map.   
“I wanna do that” Yev pointed at the rollercoaster that towered over them.   
“Ah hell no. That ain’t happening” Mickey said, staring up as the ride whizzed past them.   
“Ah c’mon Pops” Yev pouted. “It’ll be fun”   
“Bullshit, Liam and Mark and can take you” Mickey paled as they watched the car twist and turn at very high speed.   
“Dad?” Yev turned to Ian.   
“Yeah, I don’t think my stomach can handle that but if Mark’s happy to go with you” Ian looked over at Mark who stood between Fiona and Liam looking almost as pale was Mickey.   
“Um, yeah I’ll give it a go” Mark said unconvincingly. “Fi?”   
“Ha, you’re on your with this one babe” Fiona chuckled, patting him lightly on the chest.   
“We can go alone if you’re all too chicken” Liam jibbed, grinning like a madman.   
“Like hell you are, if Mark doesn’t; neither do you” Mickey said.   
“Oh great, no pressure then” Mark sighed as the group laughed. “Alright let’s go before I change my mind”   
Liam and Yev cheered as they high fived each other before taking off towards the ride.   
“Good luck Mark!” Fiona chuckled as her husband wandered off after the two boys.   
“Can we go on the spinny cups Papa?” Hannah asked, pointing to the ride across the way.   
“Go on Papa, we’ll wait here for you” Ian smirked as Mickey rolled his eyes at his husband.   
“Alright, let’s go princess” Mickey was a sucker for his little girl.   
“Have fun” Ian whispered as he planted a quick kiss on Mickey’s lips before the older man scooped his Hannah was headed for the tea cup ride.

“You guys seem happy” Fiona said as Ian watched Mickey and his daughter get swallowed by the crowd. He turned his attention back to his sister once they were out of sight.   
“We are. Our little family is amazing” Ian all but swooned as he talked about his family.   
“I’m so happy for you Ian. You really deserve it” Fiona smiled at her brother. She was really happy when he suggested this day out, it felt like a lifetime since they’d done anything like this together.   
“You and Mark seem happy too. He’s a good guy” Ian “We are” Fiona repeated Ian’s sentiment. “Actually, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you”   
“What’s that?” Ian had to raise his voice as the rollercoaster can tearing past them. “I’m pregnant” Fiona spoke so quietly Ian had to ask her to repeat it. “Ian, I’m having a baby”   
"Holy shit Fi” Ian’s smile grew.   
“Yeah” Fiona said simply.   
“You’re not happy about it?” Ian’s smile dropped and he stepped closer to his sister.   
“I’m not sure how I feel about it. I never actually wanted to have kids but now I am pregnant I’m kinda torn” Fiona confessed.   
“Have you told Mark?” Ian asked as he directed the eldest Gallagher to a nearby wooden bench.   
“Not yet, I only found out last week. I’ve been trying to get my head around it. You’re the first person I’ve told” Fiona replied, asking her brother a silent question.   
“I won’t say anything until you do” Ian responded and Fiona smiled gratefully.   
“Hang on, so it wasn’t the hotdog that made you feel sick after that ride with Hannah, was it?”   
“No” Fiona shook her head, a small grin playing on her features. “I haven’t eaten a hotdog today”

Before either sibling could reply they spotted two boys and a grown ass man stumbling towards them, looking just about ready to toss their cookies everywhere.   
“Enjoyable was it?” Fiona chuckled as Mark sat heavily set to her and put his head between his knees. Fiona rubbed his back and dug a water bottle from her bag.   
“Lookin’ a little green there kiddo” Ian tried his hardest not to laugh at his son.   
“How about you Liam?” Before his brother could reply, Liam dashed to the nearest plant bed and threw up. It was like a domino effect and all three were soon side by side at the plant bed. By the time Mickey returned with Hannah on his shoulders, Liam, Mark and Yev were all sprawled on the grass around the bench. Mickey took in the sight and smirked, sharing a silent look with Ian.   
“How was the spinny cups baby?” Ian cooed as Mickey placed Hannah in his lap.   
“Awesome!” Hannah yawned, curling into her father.   
“Yeah, awesome” Mickey muttered. Ian noticed his fingers twitching, it was a clear tell the older man was itching for a cigarette. But Ian could also tell there was something else.   
“Hey baby?” Ian shook his daughter gently. She looked up at him with tired eyes. “Can you help Aunty Fi look after the boys? Papa and I need to go to the bathroom”   
“Ok Daddy” Hannah climbed down from Ian’s lap and wandered over to lie with Liam, Mark and Yev. “We’ll be back in a sec” Ian told Fi as he took Mickey’s hand and dragged him away.

“What the fuck Gallagher?” Mickey tried to protest. Ian was silent until they came across a designated smoking area. He turned to his husband and produced a packet of cigarettes.   
“Why are you allowed to bring ‘em if I can’t?” Mickey grumbled as Ian held them just out of reach.   
“You’re gonna tell me what’s wrong first” Ian stated.   
“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Mickey tried to bluff.   
“Mick, I can read you like a book so quit stalling” Ian said. It was true, Ian knew Mickey better than he knew himself most of the time and visa versa.   
Mickey sighed and rubbed his hand over his face (another tell) before he spoke. “I know I’m overreacting but…”   
“But what Mick?” Ian put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it before handing it to Mickey. Mickey took it gratefully and took a long inhale before answering. “I swear if I’d taken my eyes off Hannah for more than a second the guy behind us on the ride would’ve done something” Mickey muttered, feeling stupid for being so paranoid.   
“Why, did he say something?” Ian stepped closer and put a hand on Mickey’s cheek to force the older man to look at him.   
“It was just a vibe I got” Mickey replied, shrugging. “It was dumb”   
“No Mick it wasn’t; it’s called being a father. You were being protective and regardless of what that guy’s intentions were, you were there” Ian reassured him. “I know this parenting thing has been hard for you but I think you’re doing a great job”   
“I think it’s because of what’s happened the last few months” Mickey said, shrugging off the compliment as he always did.   
“I’ve been feeling the same, sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe until I see you and the kids at the end of the day” Ian confessed. “But I know we can get through anything together; we’ve already proven that. We’re a tough little family, us Gallagher-Milkoviches”   
Mickey chuckled. “I fucking love you”

Mickey and Ian returned to their family to see Liam and Yev chasing around a squealing Hannah. They watched Liam scoop her up and toss her in the air, much to the four-year-old’s delight. “About time!” Yev called when he spotted his fathers.  
“You guys ok?” Fiona asked softly, eyeing the pair.  
“Yeah, we’re good” Mickey replied before Ian could get a word in. Ian flashed him a bright smile and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Who’s ready for the next ride?”   
  
By the time the sun was beginning to set the family was exhausted. Ian was carrying a very sleepy Hannah and Yev was dragging his feet so much Mickey had offered him a piggyback ride.   
“We can’t miss the final parade” Yev said sleepily, his voice muffled by Mickey’s shoulder.   
“You sure you’ll be awake to see it?” Mickey jibbed, chuckling at his yawning son. Yev didn’t answer, only yawned again into Mickey’s ear. Naturally they all made their way over to where the parade was about to start. Yev sat on Mickey’s shoulders and Hannah climbed onto Ian’s when she saw what her brother was doing.   
“Can you see ok, Liam?” Ian asked, glancing around Mickey and Mark’s back to see his brother standing behind Fiona on a concrete ledge. “Now I can” Liam said as he leant on Fiona’s shoulders, craning his neck as the parade made its way passed them.   
Hannah squealed in delight when Bugs Bunny stopped in front of them and offered his hand for a high five. Mickey even managed to snap a quick photo of the moment on his phone.   
“Hey, look at this” He nudged Ian and held out his phone. The look on Hannah’s face one of pure joy as her hand met Bugs’. Her red hair caught the light in a way that made it look like her entire head was glowing. Seeing the photo gave Ian an idea and once the family were all back out at their cars he called for a family photo. Groans were heard all round as Ian gathered his family around him and snapped a few shots.   
“You’d better send me one of those” Fiona muttered as they hugged goodbye.   
“Of course I will” Ian said as he kissed his sister on the cheek. Mickey was buckling a now sleeping Hannah in her booster seat. Yev was sitting beside his sister impatiently, so much so he leant across to the front of the car and pushed the horn. Ian chuckled lightly as he saw Mickey berating his son and pushing into the backseat.

A Few weeks later when Ian went over to the Gallagher house he noticed a new addition to the photo wall Fiona had erected over the years since everyone, but Liam, had moved out. It was the photo he’d insisted on that evening after they’d spent the day at Six Flags. Everyone looked exhausted but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know what a 'piggyback ride' is, it's when you carry someone on your back. So imagine Yev draped over Mickey's back, his arms hooked around Mickey's neck and Mickey's arms hooked under Yev's knees to support him. =)


End file.
